Portable terminal devices such as portable telephones, smart phones, and the like having a wide variety of applications for providing various services and functions have recently spread. There is a desire for cooperation between these portable terminal devices and other devices to further improve the convenience of applications. Accordingly, an audio actuation system for actuating a vehicle-mounted device by voice by making a terminal device and the vehicle-mounted device cooperate with each other has been proposed (Patent Document 1).